Odiar no es la palabra
by SitaMonroe
Summary: Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Aunque en realidad… ¿la ha habido en algún momento desde que sus caminos se cruzaron?


**Sé que tengo historias que actualizar y probablemente queráis darme un bofetón por tardar tanto pero es que este verano he estado un poco apagada o fuera de cobertura. Pero no os preocupéis, que creo que actualizaré ambas en breves.**

 **De momento y para amenizar la espera traigo este one shot de mil palabritas exactas que ha salido de... pues la verdad es que no lo sé. Llevo todo el día pensando en Robin y analizando al personaje en mi cabeza (lo hago con personajes de todo tipo constantemente) y he recordado que hace unos meses, pensando en todos los chicos de One Piece con los que los fans la relacionan, el que más me gusta de todos es Law. Creo que se parecen muchísimo y que tienen pasados muy similares en ciertos aspectos. Desde que se supo el pasado de Law el hecho de verles como una pareja es una idea que no podía quitarme de encima. Así que aprovechando que tenía ganas de escribir, que me muero de aburrimiento y que no puedo dormir a pesar de ser ya las cinco de la mañana... pues aquí está esto.**

 **Espero que lo disfrutéis :)**

Trafalgar Law odia viajar con los Mugiwara.

Los observa con disimulo mientras todos comen alrededor de la mesa del comedor.

Luffy se está dedicando a robar la comida de sus nakamas, importándole más bien poco el hecho de vaciarles el plato completamente, con los gritos de Usopp quejándose por ello y Nami regañándole. Su segundo al mando, un Roronoa al que ya se le han subido a la cabeza las cuatro botellas de sake que se ha metido entre pecho y espalda, ha comenzado una pelea sin sentido con el cocinero, que no ha tardado nada en responder a la provocación. El cyborg y el esqueleto no paran de reír a carcajada limpia gracias a un dulce Chopper que busca integrarse en el escándalo de la mejor manera que sabe: poniéndose dos palillos en la nariz y haciendo el tonto.

Un desastre.

Solo hay una persona que se mantiene en silencio y apartada del barullo, pero con una pequeñísima sonrisa decorándole los labios.

Nico Robin. La niña demonio.

Teniendo en cuenta el circo montado en esos instantes, Robin está como fuera de lugar tan callada en su asiento y comiendo despacio y tranquila. En realidad, desde que conoció a la tripulación completa por primera vez en persona se lo había parecido. Los demás podían ser más o menos serios en general y en ciertos momentos pero ella… lo era siempre. ¿Cómo lo hace para que no le duela la cabeza a todas horas con tanta locura? Porque desde que él mismo está en ese barco apenas han pasado más de diez minutos sin que un grito, un golpe o una explosión suenen y le corten todo pensamiento positivo que asoma en su mente sobre ellos.

Law se tensa cuando Robin levanta la cabeza y lo caza en pleno escrutinio. Gira la cabeza pero ya es demasiado tarde. La risita que deja escapar consigue que, con curiosidad, vuelva a mirarla. Con una inclinación de cabeza Robin se pone de pie y deja la estancia.

Y Law se sorprende a sí mismo saliendo solo dos minutos después, buscándola.

La encuentra sentada en el banco que rodea en mástil. Conforme se va acercando a ella ve el libro que hay junto a ella, además de unas gafas de lectura sobre él. Robin no se las pone, ni abre el libro. Simplemente está ahí, dejando que la brisa marina golpee su rostro y revuelva su larguísimo pelo. A Law le gusta mucho su pelo.

Toma asiento a su lado, algo inquieto. No sabe por qué ha salido tras ella exactamente. Su mirada se pierde en algún punto del horizonte solo para no dejar que se pierdan en los rasgados ojos azules de la despampanante mujer. Sonríe para sus adentros. No está acostumbrado a ponerse nervioso – aunque cualquiera diría que lo está porque su exterior no deja verlo –, mucho menos ante una mujer, y muchísimo menos por el motivo por el que lo está.

Sigue con la mirada el cuerpo de la arqueóloga cuando se pone de pie, permitiéndose durante un segundo regodearse en semejante belleza. Hace el gesto de levantarse él también pero, de repente y sin saber en qué segundo ha pasado, se ve aprisionado por los brazos de Robin. Ella se ha inclinado sobre él y los ha colocado a ambos lados de sus piernas. Un encantador escote se encuentra ahora no muy lejos de su rostro pero no es en eso en lo que se fija, sino justo en los ojos que no quería mirar, tan cerca de los suyos.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Aunque en realidad… ¿la ha habido en algún momento desde que sus caminos se cruzaron?

Robin se relame los labios y solo entonces Law puede apartar la vista de sus ojos aunque solo para llevarla hasta ellos. Sus pupilas se dilatan y su corazón late desenfrenado. No se mueve, no está seguro de qué hacer. Lo que sí sabe es lo que va a hacer ella.

La niña demonio sonríe con picardía solo un segundo antes de unir sus labios con los del cirujano de la muerte.

El beso dura muy, muy poco tiempo para Law. Igual que lo empezó, Robin lo termina. Y se va, dejándole con los ojos abiertos de par en par e intentando procesar lo que acaba de suceder. Con ganas de más. Frustrado, se pone de pie de un salto para ponerse a dar vueltas como un león enjaulado. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Se supone que debe hacer como que no ha pasado nada? Les quedan días de viaje antes de llegar a Dressrosa. Lo único que puede hacer es comportarse como el caballero que muy en el fondo de su alma es para no lanzarse sobre ella. Porque está claro que ella no quiere nada más que lo que le acaba de ofrecer. ¿Por qué se iría justo después si no?

Cuál es su sorpresa cuando, mientras él aún sigue en medio de la cubierta, se topa con la figura de Robin en la entrada del pasillo, mirándole absolutamente divertida. A Law se le queda cara de idiota, con la boca de un besugo y sin entender nada de lo que está pasando. ¿Qué quiere? Pero entonces un gesto que la mujer hace con la cabeza mientras se hace esa pregunta le da la respuesta.

A él.

Law sube de dos en dos las escaleras que le separan de la maravillosa Robin. La desesperación por sentirla contra su piel se vuelve más intensa cuanto más se acerca. Por eso lo primero que hace al llegar junto a ella es tomarla por el rostro, besarla con todo su ser latiendo por y para ella y apoyarla contra la pared con cierta brusquedad. Ella suelta un gemido entre sus labios y salta para envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. No tardan mucho en desaparecer en el interior de la habitación.

Bueno, puede que viajar con los Mugiwara no sea tan malo.

No debería usar la palabra _odiar_ tan a la ligera.

 **Más le vale a Nami no entrar en la habitación sin llamar... ;)**


End file.
